I'm Yours
by Komagata Haniko
Summary: Sequel dari Be Mine! Munculnya seseorang dari masa lalu Haruno Sakura di tengah-tengah kesibukannya bersama Uchiha Sasuke dalam mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Hal itu tentu saja mengusik ketenangan sang Uchiha yang memang selama ini bersikap sedikit posesif kepada Sakura. Siapakah orang di masa lalu itu?
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto@Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kaichou Wa Maid Sama@Hiro Fujiwara**

 **Title/Story : I'm Yours@Komagata Haniko**

 **Pairing : Uchiha SasukeXHaruno SakuraXUsui Takumi**

 **Genre : Romance, AU**

 **Rate : T**

 **A/N Fict ini adalah sequel dari 'Be Mine!', Typo, OOC, GaJe. Fanfiction crossover pertama yang author tulis, semoga tidak mengecewakan**.

 **Summary : Munculnya seseorang dari masa lalu Haruno Sakura di tengah-tengah kesibukannya bersama Uchiha Sasuke dalam mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Hal itu tentu saja mengusik ketenangan sang Uchiha yang memang selama ini bersikap sedikit posesif kepada Sakura.**

 **Siapakah orang di masa lalu itu? Dan bagaimanakah tingkah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mati-matian mempertahankan calon istrinya?**

 **P** **enasaran? Yukkk langsung ke Story! ;)**

 **Happy Reading**

 ** _Cekreekk!_**

 ** _Cekreekk!_**

"Yupp bagus sekali.. Ya pertahankan, gaya itu benar-benar natural.. Sakura atur posisi ke kiri! Lebih merapat ke arah Sasuke.. Ya, tangan kananmu memegang pipi Sasuke seperti itu. Bagus sekali.."

 ** _Cekreekk!_**

"Ok, satu kali lagi. Sekarang Sasuke kau tatap Sakura, lalu sebelah tanganmu memeluk pinggangnya! Yaa.. pas sekali. Benar-benar sempurna."

 ** _Cekreekk!_**

"Huaaa~ Akhirnya selesai. Aku sudah lelah." Ujar Sakura lega sembari merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, di belakangnya Shimura Ino-sahabat baiknya sekaligus tata rias pribadinya untuk hari ini-sibuk menata rambut Sakura, membentuknya menjadi kepangan kuda.

"Hahahaa.. ini baru sesi pemotretan pertama 'kan? Dua hari lagi masih ada pemotretan di outdoor lho.. " Kata wanita ponytail tersebut mengingatkan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Ya sih, Sasuke-kun ingin foto prewedding dengan latar bunga sakura."

"Sai-kun mengusulkan memakai sungai meguro sebagai lattarnya. Itu pilihan yang tepat menurutku. Kebetulan di akhir bulan maret adalah waktu mekarnya bunga sakura 'kan."

"Aku mengikuti saja, asal Sasuke-kun setuju. Lagipula aku sangat percaya dengan kemampuan suamimu, Ino-chan." Sakura tersenyum manis pada sahabatnya. Ino memegang perutnya yang mulai membuncit, menunjukan adanya sebuah kehidupan baru di dalamnya.

"Yaa, terimakasih Sakura-chan.. Kalian sudah mempercayakan urusan foto prewedd kalian pada Sai-kun." Senyum Ino.

Sakura ikut membelai lembut perut Ino. "Tentu saja, kemampuan Shimura Sai tidak mungkin diragukan lagi. Benar 'kan Inojin-kun?!" Sakura berbicara ke arah perut Ino, seolah-olah sedang mengobrol dengan jabang bayi Ino yang saat di USG dikatakan berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Ino tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Sakura!" Sebuah suara bariton mengalihkan perhatian kedua wanita itu. Nampak Sasuke begitu terburu-buru mendatangi wanita _nya_.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor. Barusan Naruto menelfonku, ada metting mendadak bersama clien baru kami." Ujar lelaki itu dengan wajah menyesal. Padahal Sakura sudah mengatakan ingin berada di tempat Ino lebih lama, karena sudah sangat lama mereka tidak mengobrol.

"Pergilah Sasuke-kun, aku akan pulang sendiri. Aku masih ingin disini bersama Ino-chan. Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Lagipula kau akan repot dan terlambat kalau harus mengantarkan aku pulang terlebih dulu."

Sasuke diam tampak memikirkan ucapan Sakura, menimbang-nimbang jawabannya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan menelfonmu jika sudah selesai, dan aku akan menjemputmu."

"Ehh.. tidak usah Sasuke-kun, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula aku juga ingin mampir sebentar ke toko buku."

Sasuke terlihat tidak setuju dengan keputusan Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap menjemputmu." Ujar Sasuke tak terbantahkan.

Sakura merengut, pasalnya Sasuke selalu saja risih apabila diajak ikut ke toko buku langganan Sakura, karena pegawai wanita di toko buku tersebut sering menggoda Sasuke, membuat pria itu selalu memburu Sakura agar cepat dan menyeretnya keluar.

Sedangkan Sakura ingin membaca bukunya dengan tenang sebelum memutuskan untuk membelinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kira-kira jam berapa kau akan menjemputku?"

"Sekitar jam 4 sore."

"Um, jemput aku ke IrishBook saja ok, aku akan menunggumu di sana. Ada novel yang ingin ku beli." Mata emerald itu menatap Sasuke dengan memelas. Sasuke menghela nafas, belum lagi handphone dalam sakunya terus-terusan bergetar pertanda panggilan masuk.

"Baiklah." Sasuke akhirnya mengalah. Dikecupnya kening Sakura sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu.

Ino melirik Sakura dengan senyum menggodanya. "Si Sasuke itu masih saja posesif padamu ya?"

Sakura mengendikan bahunya. "Yaa seperti itulah. Tapi, tetap saja pekerjaannya yang paling penting. Semoga saja sesi prewedd kedua kami nanti tidak ada _clien_ nya yang menelfon."

"Itu juga akhirnya untuk keluarga kecil kalian Sakura-chan." Ino tersenyum lembut membuat Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, apapun itu, asalkan Sasuke-kun tetap mencintaiku."

•

•

~000~

•

•

Sakura tersenyum puas ketika menemukan novel yang ingin dibelinya. Ketika gadis itu sedang asyik membaca sinopsis novelnya, handphone di dalam tasnya menjerit nyaring.

Sakura langsung merogoh tasnya dan mengambil handphone tersebut.

 ** _Sasuke-kun calling..._**

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun?"

 _"Sakura kau dimana?"_

"Aku sudah berada di IrishBook, Sasuke-kun."

 _"Maaf, sepertinya aku akan sedikit terlambat-akh.. kuso!"_

 ** _Gedubraak!!_**

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara heboh dari tempat Sasuke.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun.. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban. Terdengar Sasuke yang sedang berteriak memanggil nama skertarisnya untuk merapikan dokumen-dokumennya yang terjatuh.

 _"Sakura!"_

"Ya?"

 _"Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjemputmu tepat waktu."_

Sakura memanyunkan bibir mungilnya, "Wakatta, aku akan pulang sendiri Sasuke-kun." Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

 _"Baiklah, hati-hati! Aku akan menemuimu nanti malam."_

 ** _Klik._**

Panggilan terputus.

Sakura menghela napas.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun terlalu sibuk dan mengambil jatah pekerjaan yang banyak. Sesekali harusnya dia bersantai sedikit." Gumam Sakura pelan.

Mengabaikan rasa kecewanya Sakura langsung berjalan ke kasir dan membayar novelnya, diputuskannya untuk segera pulang dan melanjutkan bacaannya di rumah.

Sakura berjalan dengan santai. Tangan kirinya menenteng plastik kecil berisi novelnya, lengannya menenteng tas merahnya. Sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mengetik sesuatu di handphone _nya._

 ** _To: Sasuke-kun_**

 ** _16:25 pm_**

 ** _Sasuke-kun, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya!_**

 ** _Jangan lupakan jam makanMu._**

 ** _-aku mencintaimu-_**

 ** _love: Sakura_**

Sakura lalu menekan tombol 'send' beberapa detik kemudian muncul balasan dari operator bahwa sms nya sudah terkirim ke nomor Sasuke.

baru saja akan memasukan handphone nya kembali ke dalam tas ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba membentur sesuatu yang tinggi kokoh sehingga tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang karena kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Kyaaa~"

 ** _Brak!_**

•

•

~000~

•

•

Naruto memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke. Pria berambut raven itu tampak frustasi, rambutnya acak-acakan dan mata obsidiannya tertuju lurus ke layar monitornya.

"Hei.. Teme! Aku pikir kau sudah pulang." Naruto lalu berdiri di samping Sasuke ikut meneliti apa yang sedang diketik olehnya.

"Dobe! Gara-gara dokumen ini aku tidak bisa menjemput Sakura." Gerutu Sasuke. Naruto menatap sahabatnya prihatin, padahal dirinya tahu bahwa hari ini Sasuke sudah mengajukan cuti kerja selama seminggu untuk proses foto prewedding.

"Sasuke, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya. Kau jemputlah Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto mencari kesungguhan dari pria itu, karena biasanya Naruto tidak mungkin bersedia melakukannya.

"Kau serius?" Sasuke menatap Naruto, berharap pria itu tidak sedang bergurau.

"Tentu saja. Aku 'kan temanmu. Hehe.." Naruto nyengir lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Sasuke langsung melompat berdiri dan menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Dobe!"

"Yo, Teme!"

Naruto lalu mengambil alih pekerjaan Sasuke. Sasuke buru-buru meraih tas kerja dan jasnya yang menggantung di sudut ruangan. Sebelum keluar Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tampak serius mengetik.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan di ichiraku ramen nanti."

Naruto langsung saja berseri-seri. " _Yataa.._ aku menunggu traktiran itu Teme!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menutup pintu.

Tangannya langsung meraih handphone dalam saku jasnya, ada sebuah sms dari Sakura. Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum membacanya.

Jemarinya lalu langsung menekan tombol dial, memanggil nomor Sakura.

 ** _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan-_**

Sasuke berjengit, pria itu lalu terburu-buru melangkah menuju tempat parkir mobil khusus pegawai.

•

•

~000~

•

•

" Sakura!"

Sakura yang masih sedikit linglung langsung tersadar begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ketika wanita itu membuka mata, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata yang nyaris berwarna sama seperti miliknya, emerald yang teduh dan tatapan yang tegas.

Sakura seketika terbelalak ketika menyadari siapa pemilik mata itu. Apalagi saat ini dirinya berada dalam rengkuhannya.

Sakura buru-buru menyeimbangakan kembali tubuhnya dan berdiri. Wajahnya seketika merona.

"Benar 'kan, Haruno Sakura?" Pria itu kembali memanggil namanya sambil menatapnya lekat. Sakura kali ini membalas tatapan itu. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, ini aku. Usui Takumi." Pria bersurai pirang jabrik itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, tatapan matanya melembut dan tersungging senyuman di wajahnya yang tampan.

Setelah acara tawar menawar, dimana Usui yang ngotot untuk mengantarkan Sakura pulang, sementara Sakura menolak dengan tegas, namun Usui tidak kehabisan akal. Pria itu terus menerus membujuk Sakura dan mengikuti Sakura. Pada akhirnya Sakura pun menyerah karena merasa malu menjadi pusat perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Sakura duduk dengan suasana hati yang sebenarnya gelisah di dalam mobil porsche milik Usui Takumi. Kontras dengan perasaan Sakura, sejak tadi Usui Takumi tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Setelah tidak bertemu hampir enam tahun akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu hari ini.

Sakura menghela nafas, melihat keadaan handphone nya yang hancur. Ketika terjatuh tadi, handphone nya terlepas dari tangannya dan tepat saat itu ada seseorang bertubuh tambun yang lewat dan tidak sengaja menginjak handphone miliknya.

 _'Sha-chan~'_ Lirih Sakura dalam hati meratapi handphone kesayangannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura?" Usui mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari kemalangan handphone nya.

Sakura menoleh. Tatapan mata Usui yang walaupun hanya sedetik seperti menembus hatinya. Sedikit demi sedikit perasaan yang sejak dulu sudah di kuburnya dalam-dalam itu seperti ingin menyeruak kembali.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Awalnya biasa saja. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu jadi sangat baik."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar gombalan Usui.

"Sudah sangat lama ya kita tidak bertemu. Aku.. merindukanmu."

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Usui. Pria itu juga sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Wajah Sakura dihiasi semburat berwarna merah muda. Tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa, Sakura memilih menundukan wajahnya yang merona. Membuat Usui mengulum senyumnya.

Sakura terheran-heran ketika Usui Takumi berhenti si sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

"Kau tidak keberatan 'kan menemaniku berbelanja?"

Sakura menganga. Walaupun sempat menolak dan mengatakan akan pulang dengan naik Taxi saja, tapi lagi-lagi Usui Takumi berhasil membujuknya. Usui membeli beberapa perlengkapan dapur dan kamar mandi. Disampingnya Sakura membantu memilih barang yang ada dalam daftar belanjaan Usui, sementara pria itu mendapat bagian mendorong troli belanjaannya.

"Wah.. kalian pasangan pengantin baru yaa? Serasi sekali.." Beberapa ibu-ibu yang juga sedang berbelanja kini melihat ke arah Sakura dan Usui dengan tatapan takjub.

Sakura menelan ludah gugup, sementara Usui malah tersenyum lebar.

"Beruntung sekali anda nona, mempunyai seorang suami yang sangat tampan dan begitu perhatian seperti ini." Ujar ibu yang satunya lagi.

Usui tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya ketika melihat Sakura yang merona dan berusaha menjelaskan kesalah pahaman mereka.

"Iie.. tidak seperti itu-"

"Terimakasih Bibi.." Usui langsung menyela ucapan Sakura kemudian dengan santai merangkul pundak Sakura. Sakura melototi Usui dan berusaha menjauhkan diri, namun Usui malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. ".. Aku hanya tidak ingin istriku di goda oleh pria lainnya."

Sakura mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk mencekik Usui saat ini juga. Ibu-ibu itu sepertinya sangat puas dengan jawaban Usui.

Setelah selesai dengan basa-basi nya Ibu-ibu itupun berlalu.

Sakura langsung menyentakan tangan Usui kasar.

"Aku mau pulang." Sakura menghentakan kakinya dan berjalan cepat menjauhi Usui. Pria itu menyusulnya lalu menangkap lengan Sakura.

"Jangan marah, Sakura! Maafkan aku." Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas oleh tatapan memelas Usui.

Acara berbelanja itupun selesai 30 menit kemudian. Usui mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai. Sesekali menanyakan pada Sakura jalan menuju rumahnya, enam tahun meninggalkan jepang membuat Usui lupa jalan-jalan yang dulu sering di laluinya. Belum lagi banyak bangunan-bangunan baru yang membuat tampilan Tokyo menjadi berubah. Disampingnya Sakura mulai terlihat semakin gelisah, apalagi ketika mobil Usui memasuki kompleks perumahannya.

"Aku turun disini saja Usui." Pinta Sakura

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai di rumah."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menerimanya dengan pasrah.

•

•

~000~

•

•

Sakura terperanjat ketika melihat porsche biru metalik milik Sasuke terparkir di depan rumahnya.

Usui Takumi mengernyit ketika melihat seorang pria berkemeja putih berdiri dengan gusar di samping sebuah mobil berjenis sama dengan miliknya, namun dengan warna yang berbeda.

Porsche hitam Usui berhenti tepat di depan rumah keluarga Haruno.

Sakura langsung menelan ludah gugup ketika Sasuke melihat ke arah mobil Usui.

"Ada apa Sakura, siapa pria itu?" Tanya Usui yang menyadari kegelisahan Sakura. Namun ketika pria itu menoleh Sakura sudah tidak lagi ada di sampingnya.

Sakura turun perlahan dari mobil Usui. Matanya bersirobok dengan tatapan cemas Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau dari mana saja-" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika sosok seorang pria tinggi tegap ikut menyusul turun mengekori Sakura.

Sakura yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mencapai Sasuke langsung menoleh ketika menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang tidak lagi fokus padanya.

Mata Sakura melebar saat melihat Usui berjalan santai di belakangnya.

Sasuke tertegun. Pria berambut pirang itu sepertinya tidak terlalu asing baginya. Sasuke seperti pernah melihatnya. Namun dirinya tidak mengingat dengan jelas dimana.

"Sasuke-kun maaf, tadi aku-"

"Lho.. Usui?!" Teriakan Haruno Mebuki langsung menyentakan mereka bertiga.

"Wah.. benar kah ini dirimu, nak? Usui Takumi??"

Mebuki langsung berlari ke arah Usui, dan pria itu menyambutnya dengan hangat. Di peluknya Ibu Sakura itu, membuat Sakura berdiri horor menatap ke arah mereka. Takut-takut Sakura melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat menatap tajam ke arah pria pirang itu. Sakura langsung mendekati Sasuke dan memegang tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sasuke menghujamkan lirikam tajamnya pada Sakura, membuat wanita itu sedikit takut.

Sasuke merasakan kepalanya berputar. Sebuah beban yang teramat berat seperti menghantam kepalanya.

Pria itu, adalah Usui Takumi. Sasuke memang belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini, dan mereka juga tidak saling mengenal. Namun sebuah album foto di masa SMA tunangannya sudah membuatnya cukup mengenal seorang Usui Takumi secara garis besarnya saja.

Bagaimana tidak, dari Naruto lah Sasuke mengetahui tentang mantan kekasih Haruno Sakura yang bernama Usui Takumi. Kekasih pertama Sakura, itu berarti pria itu adalah cinta pertama Sakura.

Dan hal itu sudah cukup mengusik ketenangan Sasuke.

Setelah sekian tahun berada di London, kata Naruto. Lalu malam ini Sasuke mendapat kesempatan bertemu langsung dengan Usui Takumi dan sedang bersama Sakura.

Mata Sasuke berkilat tajam. Dengan wajah dinginnya Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bisa pulang bersama pria itu, Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Wajah Sakura memucat. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu, Sasuke-kun.. Pertemuan kami tadi tidak disengaja. Aku dan dia bertemu di jalan dekat IrishBook, lalu aku tidak sengaja menabraknya dan-"

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana? Cepatlah masuk dan ajak Sasuke juga! Mari makan malam bersama!"

Teriakan Mebuki menyela penjelasan Sakura.

Sasuke bungkam, tidak berniat untuk menjawab.

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Ku mohon, untuk sekarang kau tenang ya. Aku berjanji akan menceritakannya secara detail."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun pemuda itu langsung meraih tangan Sakura dan menggandengnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sakura menyadari sikap posesif Sasuke. Wajar saja kalau Sasuke salah paham dan cemburu. Namun saat ini, pria itu lebih memilih untuk membentengi Sakura dam menunjukan kalau Sakura adalah miliknya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, lalu tangannya ikut meraih lengan kekar Sasuke dan memeluknya.

Usui tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya pada tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sakura, dan bagaimana Sakura juga terlihat begitu nyaman dalam genggaman pria itu, bahkan Sakura balas memeluk lengannya.

Dan.. Usui juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya.

"Usui!" Sakura menghampiri Usui bersama Sasuke di sampingnya. Hizashi tampak sedang membantu Mebuki mengambil mangkuk dan peralatan makan lainnya.

Tatapan mata Usui dan Sasuke bertemu. Tajam dan dingin.

"Perkenalkan, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Tunanganku." Usui merasakan seperti ada jarum yang langsung menusuk bagian dalam rongga dadanya. Namun pria itu tetap berusaha untuk tenang. Usui tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke membalas uluran tangan Usui dan saling berjabat tangan. Mata mereka saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Usui Takumi. Teman-ah mantan kekasih Sakura." Usui tersenyum miring.

Sasuke rasanya ingin sekali menendang pria itu sekuat tenaga. Namun panggilan Kizashi dan Mebuki berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Makan malam itupun berlangsung dengan sedikit tegang. Sasuke harus menahan diri ketika Usui dengan sengaja menyinggung masa lalunya dengan Sakura. Sialnya kedua orang tua Sakura seakan tidak mengerti dengan suasana horor di sekitar mereka dan malah ikut menimpali dengan bersemangat. Sakura sendiri sudah meringis dan melirik Sasuke takut-takut.

"Ya aku ingat ketika Usui menggendong Sakura saat terjatuh dari tangga. Sebenarnya kasihan sekali melihat puteriku terjatuh, tapi wajah bodohnya ketika terjatuh malah membuatku ingin tertawa. Hahahaa"

"Ck.. Otousan!" Gerutu Sakura kesal.

"Ya benar sekali, malah Usui yang berlari dengan wajah cemas dan langsung menggendongnya." Tambah Mebuki yang tak sadar telah membuat suasana menjadi semakin keruh.

Usui diam-diam melirik Sasuke dengan senyum puasnya. Sasuke hanya diam. Berusaha tetap terlihat tenang.

"Ya, semua itu hanya bagian dari masa lalu kalian." Hizashi lalu tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke. "Sekarang sudah ada Sasuke yang akan menjadi masa depan Sakura." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Sakura merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya kali ini ayahnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang baik.

"Tidak pernah ada yang tahu, siapa yang nantinya akan menjadi masa lalu dan siapa yang akan menjadi masa depan. Apapun bisa saja terjadi di esok hari dan mengubah segala hal yang sudah terencana." Kata-kata Usui barusan membuat aura dingin memancar dari Sasuke. Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya tampak menahan napas mendengarkan ucapan Usui barusan.

Keadaan seketika menjadi canggung.

"Ah.. lalu bagaimana kabar istrimu, Usui?" Sakura berusaha untuk menyelamatkan situasi, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak membuat obrolan menjadi lebih baik. Sakura salah memilih topik pembicaraan.

"Aku belum menikah, Sakura."

Semua yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget. termasuk Sasuke. Sedikit cerita yang di dapatnya dari Naruto, bahwa Sakura dan Usui terpaksa putus karena Usui telah di jodohnkan oleh keluarga angkatnya. Dan untuk membalas budi, Usui tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Apa maksudmu, nak?" Tanya Mebuki.

Usui tersenyum penuh arti lalu menatap Sakura lembut.

"Aku hanya akan menikahi wanita yang ku cintai. Setelah bertahun-tahun aku berusaha menunda pernikahanku dengan wanita pilihan kakek, aku juga berjuang sendiri untuk memajukan perusahaam milik beliau, tiga tahun kemudian aku berhasil. Dan dengan itu, aku memohon pada kakek dan keluargaku untuk membiarkanku memilih calon istriku sendiri. Aku beruntung karena wanita itu bisa menerima keputusanku."

Hening

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Usui masih menatapnya lembut, dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

"Kau bebas memilih wanitamu, selama wanita itu bukan calon istriku." Kata Sasuke tegas.

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke takjub. Dan detik ini kedua orang tua Sakura merasa menyesal telah mengajak Usui untuk ikut bergabung bersama mereka malam ini. Ternyata Sasuke dan Usui memiliki sifat yang tak jauh berbeda mengenai cara _mengclaim_ puteri mereka.

Usui membalas tatapan mata Sasuke dengan berani "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku hindari." Rahang Sasuke berkedut.

"Lagipula Sakura juga belum pernah mengatakan 'tidak ingin kembali padaku'. Jadi apapun bisa terjadi."

"Usui cukup!" Sakura langsung menatap Usui dengan sorot memohon.

"Tolong jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh, kau bisa membuat Sasuke-kun salah paham."

Usui hanya tersenyum tipis. Pria itu lalu meneguk air putihnya dengan tenang, seolah tatapan tajam Sasuke padanya tidak mempengaruhinya sama sekali.

 **T.B.C**

Huaa ternyata gak bisa diselesaiin menjadi oneshot * nyengir*

Selain Uchiha Sasuke, Usui Takumi adalah karakter favoritku juga.

Dan fict ini sudah sangat lama aku pikirkan, akhirnya kesampaian juga untuk menulis dan mempublishnya.

Adakah yang menyukai fict abalku ini?

RnR


	2. chapter 2

" _Ohayou.._ "

Sakura menganga lebar ketika sosok Usui Takumi sudah berdiri manis di depan halaman rumahnya. Helaian pirang pemuda itu nampak masih sedikit basah, dan wajah tampannya begitu segar disertai senyuman menawan andalannya.

"U-sui? Kau mau apa pagi-pagi begini?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Usui hanya menunjukan wajah inoncentnya, yang bisa dipastikan dapat membuat wanita manapun terkesima, Sakura bahkan tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu, namun sekelebatan sosok raven bermata obsidian langsung membuatnya kembali dari perasaan di masa lalu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini." Usui menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah, yang di dalamnya berisikan Sebuah kue ulang tahun berbentuk bulat dengan cream merah muda dan cokelat. Terdapat lilin angka 2 dan 3 di atasnya.

Sakura sempat membeku selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya menerima kotak tersebut.

"Kau ingat ulang tahunku?" Sakura menatap Usui tidak percaya. Perasaan Sakura seketika menghangat, dan sebuah memori di masa lalu langsung menghinggapi kepalanya tanpa izin. Air mata Sakura menggenang di kelopaknya ketika bayangan tak kasat mata seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahunan yang berdiri di halaman rumahnya sambil memegang sebuah kue ulang tahun yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya. Di atas kue itu terdapat lilin angka 1 dan 7. Helaian pirang pemuda itu basah kuyup, seiring dengan tetesan air langit yang masih turun dan menghujam tubuhnya.

Mata emerald pemuda itu diam-diam mengeluarkan cairan liquid yang telah menyatu bersama air hujan, membawa salah satu bukti kepedihan hatinya hanyut dan menyentuh tanah.

Tak lama setelah itu, sosok gadis merah muda berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa payung, wajahnya tak dapat menyembunyikan raut cemasnya dan jika diperhatikan, wajahnya pun sembab.

Gadis itu berjinjit demi sebuah payung yang dipegangnya agar bisa menghalau air hujan dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Usu-"

" _Otanjoubi omedetto,_ Sakura- _Hime."_ Sela pemuda itu dengan suara bergetar. Gadis itu bisa melihat saat air mata pemuda itu mengalir turun dan menjatuhi wajahnya yang telah basah. Hatinya seperti ada yang mencubit dari dalam, dan rasa pedihnya tiada terkira.

 ** _Greeebbb.._**

Gadis itu pun membiarkan tangisnya pecah di tengah malam tak berbintang dalam pelukan kekasih-ah..mantan kekasih tepatnya. Bersama saling berusaha menguatkan satu sama lain, dan dalam hati meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah beberapa menit saling memeluk dalam air mata, pemuda itu kemudian merogoh sesuatu dalam saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah korek api untuk menyalakan lilin di atas kue ulang tahun ditangannya yang hampir hancur tersebut.

" _Make a wish?_ " Kata pemuda itu dengan suara serak.

Gadis bersurai pink itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, kemudian memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya meniup kedua lilin itu.

"Apa yang kau minta?"

"Semoga kau bahagia bersama dia, calon istrimu." Suaranya bergetar dan air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Gadis itu langsung di tarik paksa masuk dalam pelukannya, payung dan kue ulang tahun itu pun teronggok malang di dekat kaki mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti sebuah cambuk yang membuatnya begitu menderita. Sakit. Pedih.

"Maafkan aku, sayang." Ujarnya lemah, seiring dengan tangannya yang memakaikan sebuah kalung berbandul bunga matahari pada leher gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku.. hiks.. aku juga mencintaimu, Usui."

 ** _Tess.._** ** _Tess.._**

...Dan bayangan masa lalu itu kini tampak begitu nyata di hadapannya. Berdiri menjulang di depannya, dengan senyum memikat yang membuat seorang Haruno Sakura **dulu** jatuh cinta.

"Tentu saja." Usui tersenyum lembut sembari menyusut sebuah linangan air mata di pipi putih Sakura.

•

•

•

 **Disclaimer**

 **\- Naruto @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **\- Kaichou Wa Maid Sama @ Hiro Fujiwara**

 **Title / Story : Im yours @ Komagata Haniko**

 **Main Chara : U.Sasuke_H.Sakura_U.Takumi**

 **Genre : Romance,AU**

 **Rate : T**

 **Ooc, Crossover, Typo.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **HAPPY READING**

Sakura termenung ketika mengenang kejadian beberapa jam barusan. Saat Usui Takumi mantan kekasihnya bertandang ke rumahnya memberinya surprise kecil-kecilan untuk ulang tahunnya.

Berempat bersama orang tua Sakura, mereka pun menikmati sarapan kue ulang tahun yang dibawa oleh Usui.

Sakura melirik sebuah foto berbingkai hati yang tadi dihadiahkan oleh pemuda itu. Foto itu sebenarnya adalah foto tujuh tahun yang lalu, ketika Usui memberinya surprise kecil di hari anniversary ke dua mereka. Dalam foto itu tampak Sakura dengan wajah merona sedang di rangkul oleh Usui yang tampak cool dan tersenyum menggoda, wajah tampannya menghadap ke arah Sakura, dengan mata emeraldnya fokus pada mata Sakura, sedikit menunduk karena tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang selisih 27 cm dari Sakura.

Saat itu adalah moment yang sangat manis bagi mereka berdua. Dan ternyata Usui masih menyimpan file foto tersebut untuk dijadikan hadiah di ulang tahun Sakura yang ke 23, kemudian dicetak kembali dengan beberapa editan berisi tulisan ' ** _Otanjoubi Omedeto, Sakura-Hime'_** Kemudian dibubuhkan nama **_Usui Takum_** ** _i_** pada sudut kanan bawah.

Sakura harus menghela napas berkali-kali ketika bayangan wajah mantan kekasihnya berkelebat kembali mengganggu bayangan calon suaminya.

"Tidak bisa seperti ini.. aakkkhhh" Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kalau seperti ini terus, aku takut-"

"Sakura?!" Sakura melonjak kaget saat suara bariton terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya. Sakura sangat mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu.

Sakura dengan cepat langsung memasukan bingkai foto itu ke dalam laci mejanya, dengan wajah gugup seperti seorang maling yang telah tertangkap basah.

"Ya, Sasuke- _kun._ Tunggu sebentar!" Sakura kemudian berlari tergesa sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

Ketika Sakura membuka pintu, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum manis sambil menggendong seekor anjing trah jepang berjenis _Shiba_ _Inu_ berwarna cokelat keemasan. Mata bermanik hazelnya tampak sangat polos dan menggemaskan.

Mata beriris emerald milik Sakura seketika membulat dan hatinya langsung tersihir oleh tatapan sang _Shiba Inu_ imut itu.

" _Waaang.. wang.."_ Anjing kecil itu menyalak dengan suara yang menggemaskan, kaki depannya seperti ingin menggapai Sakura.

" _Kyaaa... kawaii na,_ Rufus- _chan!"_ Sakura langsung meraih anjing kecil itu dalam gendongannya kemudian memeluknya hangat.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar kekasihnya itu sudah memeberikan nama untuk _Shiba Inu_ yang tadi di belinya khusus untuk Sakura.

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura yang kini sudah berbaring di atas kasur bersama Rufus, gadis pink itu terlihat sangat gembira bermain bersama anjing barunya.

"Rufus?" Sasuke menatap anjing kecil itu yang kini sedang menjulurkan lidahnya dan berjalan dengan kaki kecilnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke meraihnya sambil menggaruk belakang telingannya membuat Rufus kegirangan.

"Ya, tiba-tiba saja nama Rufus tercetus di pikiranku. Dan aku menginginkannya. Apa kau tidak suka Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura mengedipkan mata emeraldnya beberapa kali pada Sasuke membuat pemuda itu gemas.

"Aku suka."

Sasuke menurunkan Rufus dari gendongannya, kemudian meraih wajah Sakura dan memberinya ciuman lembut di bibir. Sakura terkesiap, hatinya berdesir dan jantungnya seperti sedang berlari saat ini. Entah ini adalah ciuman mereka yang ke berapa, namun tetap saja sensasinya berhasil memabukan keduanya.

Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke tak kalah lembutnya, sambil sesekali meremas helaian raven berbentuk seperti bokong ayam itu.

"Sasu-mmhh.." Sakura mengerang saat Sasuke menjilat bibirnya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke lembut. Sakura merona dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Perasaan Sakura seperti tertohok, baru beberapa menit yang lalu hatinya hampir saja mengkhianatinya dengan kembali mengingat masa lalunya bersama Usui Takumi, dan saat ini di hadapannya adalah calon suaminya Uchiha Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, Sakura merasa begitu rendah dan dilingkupi perasaan bersalah.

" _Arigatou,_ Sasuke- _kun.._ " Sakura langsung memeluk erat tubuh kekar kekasihnya.

 _"Waang.. Waang.._ " salakan Rufus membuat Sakura refleks mendorong dada Sasuke lembut, Sasuke merengut karena Sakura langsung menggendong Rufus dan memeluknya hangat.

"Wahh.. kau cemburu ya Rufus- _chan?_ " Sakura terkikik geli.

•

•

~000~

•

•

Sasuke menatap tajam pada sosok pirang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Kontras dengan Sasuke yang terlihat dingin, pemuda satunya itu tampak santai dan tersenyum ramah sambil menyender di mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau di rumahku?" Ujar Sasuke tanpa niat menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya pada lawan bicaranya tersebut.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum geli dengan reaksi tak bersahabat dari calon suami mantan kekasihnya.

"Yaah, ternyata mencari rumah seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidaklah terlalu sulit ya, kau sangat terkenal rupanya." Sasuke memicingkan matanya karena jawaban Usui tidak sinkron dengan apa yang ditanyakan barusan.

"Perlu apa denganku?" Sasuke masih mencoba menekan emosinya.

Usui terkekeh. "Sepertinya kau tidak menyukaiku eh?"

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Ketika Sasuke terlihat malas untuk menanggapi dan akan membuka gerbang rumahnya, barulah Usui mulai menjawab apa yang tadi ditanyakan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Tentang Sakura."

Mendengar nama Sakura saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Uchiha Sasuke menahan segala gejolak emosi di dadanya. Menarik napas panjang, lalu Sasuke mengajak Usui ke sebuah tempat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, kedua pemuda tampan itu sampai di sebuah tanah lapang milik pemerintah, yang saat ini hanya terdapat hamparan rumput hijau.

Entah kenapa Sasuke memilih tempat ini untuk berbicara dengan Usui, mungkin saja Sasuke berpikir kalau akan lebih kecil resikonya untuk ada yang memisahkan mereka nanti apabila **harus** ada adu fisik yang tak dapat dihindari, mengingat tempat ini cukup jauh dari permukiman warga.

Sasuke menyender di mobilnya begitu pula Usui.

"Mungkin kau berpikir jika menghajarku di tempat ini maka tidak akan ada yang sempat menolongku eh?" Ujar Usui yang seolah dapat membaca isi kepala Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya menatap sinis padanya.

Usui tersenyum tipis, sementara itu sepertinya Sasuke tidak berniat untuk berkomentar. Tentu saja tadi itu dirinya hanya bergurau, namun jika menilik kepribadian seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan begitu posesif pada Sakura, hal seperti itu mungkin saja terjadi.

"Sebesar apa cintamu pada Sakura?" Tanya Usui memecah keheningan. Sasuke meliriknya. "Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padamu." cuek Sasuke.

Usui mengerutkan keningnya. Mata emeraldnya lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Aku ragu kau bisa membahagiakan Sakura dengan sikap sinismu itu." Sasuke langsung men _deathglare_ Usui, namun diabaikan.

"Sakura itu wanita yang baik, ramah, manis, periang, jujur, dan juga cengeng. Dia adalah wanita pertama yang membuatku banyak memiliki impian. Dia adalah wanita yang selalu ingin ku lindungi. Dan aku mencintainya. Hingga detik ini."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, tidak dijelaskan pun Sasuke tahu kalau pria di hadapannya ini masih mencintai kekasihnya. Dan tentang sikap Sakura, tentu saja Sasuke juga tahu, walaupun baru 13 bulan menjalin kasih dengan wanita Haruno itu namun sudah 3 tahun sejak pertama kali Sasuke mengenal dan memperhatikan Sakura. Melindungi Sakura juga sudah menjadi tujuan hidup Sasuke.

"Apa mau mu Usui Takumi? Aku benci bertele-tele." Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya dan menghadap pada Usui. Keduanya berdiri sejajar saling berhadapan.

"Aku menginginkan Sakura kembali padaku."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku serius."

Sasuke mentap tajam pada Usui. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Sakura masih mencintaiku. Aku bisa melihat dari tatapannya tadi pagi padaku."

Mata onyx itu melebar mendengar ucapan Usui.

 ** _Bruukk!_**

Sasuke mendorong dan menghempaskan tubuh Usui menghantam kap mobilnya. Sasuke merenggut kerah kemeja Usui dan meremasnya erat.

"Sialan! Apa maksudmu hah?" Desis Sasuke tajam.

Usui tetap tenang bahkan masih bisa tersenyum sinis. "Sakura masih mencintaiku. Tadi pagi dia menangis ketika aku datang dan memberinya kue ulang tahun juga sebuah foto kenangan kami." Mata Sasuke melebar, dan cengkeramannya di kerah Usui sedikit melonggar.

".. kau tahu kenapa dia menangis?" Sasuke menggeretakan gigi-giginya, matanya bak elang yang menatap mangsanya. "..Itu karena dia terkenang masa lalu kami. Aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar tahu alasan kami berpisah. Tapi yang pasti, perpisahan kami terjadi tepat 6 tahun yang lalu dan disertai tangis juga luka." Sasuke membeku. Cengkeramannya terlepas, Usui langsung menghentakan tubuh Sasuke membuat pria itu sedikit terhuyung dan mundur ke belakang.

Sasuke terlihat sangat terkejut. Sasuke memang tahu kalau Sakura putus dari Usui karena pria itu memilih menikah dengan wanita pilihan keluarganya. Namun Sasuke hanya tidak ingin mempercayai fakta kalau mereka berdua terluka oleh perpisahan tersebut, dan Sakura _nya.._ mungkin saja masih belum bisa benar-benar melupakan Usui Takumi.

" _Usotsuki.._ " Gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Aku memang sudah tidak memiliki hak lagi pada Sakura. Tapi malam ini aku ingin mengatakan padamu sebagai seorang pria." Usui berkata tegas. "Aku masih mencintai Sakura, dan aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali, aku akan merebutnya darimu."

Sasuke mematung. Namun tatapannya tak gentar.

Usui sudah bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya ketika suara Sasuke menahannya untuk beberapa detik.

"Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuk membuat Sakura berpaling dariku! Tapi, aku pastikan Sakura tidak akan meninggalkan aku. Bukan karena dia tidak mampu. Namun karena hatinya tidak ingin. Karena dia adalah milikku."

•

•

~000~

•

•

Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Usui bergantian dengan kening berkerut. Hari ini adalah jadwal pemotretan untuk sesi kedua prewedding nya bersama Sasuke. Namun Sakura dibuat hampir terkena serangan jantung sebab Usui Takumi tiba-tiba saja juga berada di Sungai Meguro, tempatnya dan Sasuke akan melakukan foto Prewedd.

Awalnya Sakura khawatir Sasuke akan salah paham dan memicu keributan diantara mereka, tapi yang membuat gadis bersurai pink itu melongo heran adalah sikap santai Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak terlalu terkejut dengan keberadaan Usui.

Sasuke malah melenggang begitu saja meninggalkannya menemui Sai dan beberapa _crew_ nya yang tampak bersiap dibeberapa sudut. Tak jauh dari sana sosok Ino terlihat tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

" _Ano.._ Usui, kau kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu." Usui tersenyum manis. Sakura ternganga. "Tapi kau tidak perlu menemuiku disini juga. Hari ini aku dan Sasuke akan-"

"Aku tahu. Dan aku ingin menilai seberapa serasinya kalian."

Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" _Kamisama_ benar kah kau Usui Takumi?" Ino sudah ada di samping Sakura sekarang, menatap pria bersurai pirang dihadapannya dengan mulut terbuka. Usui terkekeh, kemudian menyalami sahabat Sakura itu.

"Ya, ini aku Ino." Senyuman Usui membuat Ino yakin kalau ini adalah nyata. Senyum khas itu hanyalah menjadi milik seorang Usui Takumi.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau kembali ke Jepang? Dan kau disini sekarang?" Ino melirik Sakura. "Kalian tidak sedang janjian 'kan?"

" _Iie!_ Tentu saja tidak Ino- _chan."_ Sanggah Sakura cepat membuat Usui harus menahan kikikannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikku." Jawab Usui tegas.

Ino dan Sakura tampak terkejut mendengar jawabann Usui, apalagi saat Usui menatap Sakura intens dan tangannya terulur seperti akan menyentuh pipi Sakura.

 ** _Graabb.._**

"Kau terlalu lama. Ino tolong bantu Sakura mengganti pakaiannya!"

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura lembut, menyeretnya ke _basecamp_ mereka. Sedetik sebelumnya Onyx tajam itu _mendeathglare_ sang pemilik mata emerald bersurai pirang yang hampir menyentuh wanita _nya._

Usui menyeringai sinis, sedangkan Ino dengan wajah cemas mengikuti Sakura dan Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya.

 _'Cih.. Mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya, katanya?'_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

Ekspresi wajah Sakura belum berubah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Pernyataan Usui tadi sukses menggali lagi kenangan lama yang telah di kuburnya dalam. Sementara itu reaksi Sasuke terlalu santai, entah apa yang terjadi. Namun Sakura benar-benar merasa kacau saat ini.

Sesi foto pertama dilalui Sasuke dan Sakura dengan mengenakan kimono, semua berjalan lancar dan hasil yang nyaris sempurna, walaupun _basic_ keduanya bukan model, namun apa yang tadi mereka lakukan di depan camera sukses membuat Sai berdecak kagum.

Sesi kedua mereka mengenakan pakaian yang lebih _casual._ Sakura tampak manis dengan _make up_ naturalnya, tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu kurus tampak cocok mengenakan dress polos sepanjang lutut dengan renda di bagian bawah roknya, berwarna pink pucat dengan motif bunga sakura. Sakura yang tinggi badannya hanya 159cm memilih memakai sendal bertali berwarna peach dengan _hak_ 5cm.

Sasuke sendiri terlihat cool dengan kemeja lengan panjang navy, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu sneaker hitam keabuan. Wajah tampannya dibubuhi sedikit bedak tipis, sehingga wajah putih pucatnya tampak segar.

Sakura sendiri merasa terkagum-kagum oleh sosok tinggi menjulang di hadapannya itu.

 _'Nee, Kamisama~ Aku yakin suasana hatimu begitu riang gembira ketika menciptakan sosok calon suamiku ini.'_

 ** _Blushh.._**

Sakura merona saat memikirkan hal itu lagi, fakta bahwa dirinya adalah tunangan Sasuke selalu sukses membuatnya berdebar dan merasa bahagia.

Suara kikikan beberapa wanita muda di sekitarnya membuat Sakura bangun dari lamunannya. Sakura melihat para wanita itu,wajah mereka tampak merona dan terkagum-kagum sedang menatap Sasuke dengan rakus. Sakura menatap sebal pada mereka dan juga tunangannya itu. Padahal Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli dan malah sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri.

Sakura yang menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu menjadi pusat perhatian kaum hawa langsung bertindak lucu dengan terus-terusan membuntuti Sasuke, memeluk lengannya posesif.

 _'Kuso! Harusnya kau tidak perlu menjadi pria yang terlalu tampan, Uchiha Sasuke.'_

Hal itu juga diperhatikan oleh Usui, ada rasa tidak rela melihat Sakura ** _nya_** kini merona karena pria lain, dan tatapan wanita itu bisa Usui kenali dengan jelas. Tatapan yang dulu hanya tertuju padanya, kini tidak lagi menjadi miliknya. Namun menjadi milik pria Uchiha yang menurut Usui sendiri menjadi penghalang kisahnya dengan Sakura.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari sejak tadi Sakura terus mengekorinya dan memeluk lengannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum manis dengan wajah polosnya saat mata Onyx itu menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

Sasuke pikir Sakura sengaja bersikap demikian karena ada Usui sehingga Sakura takut kalau dirinya marah dan salah paham dengan munculnya pria bersurai pirang itu.

Namun Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui niat Usui untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sakura kembali mencoba untuk bersikap jantan dan tenang, tidak ingin mengutamakan ego dan emosinya. Lagi pula Usui juga sudah bersikap gentle dengan berani mengakui perasaannya terhadap Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hai, Usui." Usui menoleh ketika Ino duduk di sampingnya.

"Ino. Ada apa?" Usui yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan Sakura sampai tidak menyadari kalau Ino sudah ada di sampingnya.

Ino menarik napas panjang. Mata aquamarine wanita itu menerawang ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah mulai berpose di depan kamera.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan teman lamaku. Tidak boleh?"

"Haha.. Tentu saja, selama tuan berkulit pucat itu tidak menghajarku." Kekeh Usui sambil melirik Sai. Ino mengulum senyumnya. "Ku pikir kau akan menikah dengan Shikamaru. Dan selamat ya untuk **_itu.._** " Usui melirik perut Ino yang membuncit, ".. dan untuk pernikahan kalian."

Ino tersenyum kecut saat nama mantan kekasihnya disebut oleh Usui, namun Ino memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Terimaksih. Hehheee.. Kau tenang saja. Dia tidak seposesif Sasuke." Usui hanya diam. Ino meliriknya. "Kapan kau pulang?"

"Minggu lalu."

"Untuk apa?"

Usui kini melirik temannya itu. "Bukankah tadi sudah ku jawab." Usui menyeringai tipis kemudian mengarahkan emeraldnya pada Sakura yang tampak sedang memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, masih dalam sesi foto prewedd.

"Kau serius?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tahu aku selalu serius jika menyangkut tentang _dia_ 'kan."

"Tapi _dia_ sudah memiliki tunangan, Usui. Kau sendiri melihatnya 'kan? Saat ini, di depanmu _dia_ sedang melakukan foto prewedding."

"Aku tahu. Lalu apa masalahnya?" Usui menatap Ino dengan pandangan heran.

Ino menganga. "Kau tahu jelas jika itu akan jadi masalah untuk hubungannya dengan Sasuke."

"Lalu? Maksudmu aku adalah orang ketiga diantara mereka?" Usui tersenyum tipis mengabaikan pandangan penuh tanda tanya dari Ino.

"Ino, sejak awal Sakura adalah milikku. Kami saling mencintai, dan-"

"Dan itu adalah masa lalu kalian. Sebelum akhirnya kau meninggalkannya dan memilih menikah dengan wanita lain." Sela Ino.

"Aku tidak menikah Ino. Aku menolaknya."

"Tapi saat itu kau pergi tepat di hari ulang tahun Sakura. Kau meninggalkannya."

"Demi tuhan, itu bukan keinginanku. Saat itu aku tidak berdaya, Ino." Usui menatap Ino frustasi.

"Dan Sakura pun demikian. Saat ini dia sudah berbahagia dengan pilihannya, Usui." Ino menepuk pundak Usui mencoba memberi pria itu kekuatan. Ino tahu kalau saat ini Usui sangat terluka, dirinya pernah menjadi saksi bagaimana kedua pasangan saling mencintai itu memutuskan untuk berpisah. Dan itu adalah perpisahan yang sangat menyayat hati.

Ino masih mengingat bagaimana Sakura menjadi 'orang lain' dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Bagaimana saat keceriaan dan tawa sahabatnya itu direnggut paksa dari raganya. Dan bagaimana pilunya wanita itu saat menangis hampir tiap malam di dalam kamarnya.

Ino tahu hal itu. Ino masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Ino juga mengetahui bagaimana Sakura menutup rapat hatinya selama hampir lima tahun belakangan, sampai akhirnya Sasuke hadir dalam hidupnya melalui Naruto.

"Tapi mereka belum menikah. Aku tahu, aku masih memiliki kesempatan." Usui berkata tegas. Dari tatapan matanya Ino dapat melihat keteguhan dan tekad penuh teman masa SMAnya itu.

Ino hanya dapat menghela napas, karena tahu hanya akan sia-sia melarangnya jika seorang Usui Takumi telah bertekad.

Ino melihat Usui bangun dari duduknya. "Kau mau kemana, Usui?"

Usui tidak menjawab, pria itu hanya melirik Ino sekilas kemudian melangkah ke arah Sakura.

Ino menatap horor ke arahnya, rasa cemas kalau Sasuke mengamuk langsung menyelimuti hatinya.

 _'Jangan bersikap bodoh Baka Usui!'_

Sakura yang menyadari kalau Usui berjalan ke arahnya langsung memucat. Diliriknya Sasuke takut-takut. Rupanya pria itu juga sedang melihat ke arah Usui. Dan entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melengos pergi mengabaikannya.

Sakura terkesiap ketika Sasuke melepaskan jari-jarinya dari tangan Sakura. Pria itu bahkan tidak menatapnya.

"Sasuke- _kun.."_ Sakura refleks menarik lengan kemeja Sasuke sehingga pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. Namun di detik itu juga Usui langsung menarik tangan kiri Sakura membuat wanita bersurai pink itu sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

Ino menahan napas di tempatnya.

"Love triangle." Gumam Sai seiring dengan bidikan jarinya pada cameranya yang masih _On._ Sai tersenyum tipis melihat hasilnya, entah apa yang membuat Sai ingin mengabadikan pemandangan itu.

Jika diperhatikan wajah Sasuke tampak dingin seperti menahan emosi. Sakura sendiri seperti hampir menangis, sedangkam Usui terlihat tenang dan datar.

•

•

~000~

•

•

"Usui, ku mohon lepaskan tanganku!" Kata Sakura memelas. Usui hanya diam tidak berniat melakukan apa yang diminta oleh mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke tak menunjukan reaksi apapun.

Usui malah semakin mempererat pegangan tangannya di lengan Sakura.

"Usu-"

"Selesaikan urusan kalian! Aku menunggumu di mobil, Sakura." Kata Sasuke menyela protesan Sakura. Sakura ternganga tidak menyangka Sasuke yang biasanya begitu posesif kini sepertinya begitu santai membiarkannya berbicara dengan Usui.

Usui sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke saat ini masih belum juga menghajarnya.

" _Nee.._ Sasuke-"

"Aku percaya padamu." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil berbalik menatap Sakura. Melirik Usui yang masih juga belum mau melepaskan tangan _tunangannya._ Sasuke sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya. Sasuke hanya merasa **harus** memberikan waktu dan kesempatan pada Usui untuk berbicara kembali dengan Sakura.

Apapun nanti keputusan Sakura, dia akan menerimanya. Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura akan menyesal pada akhirnya.

Sasuke juga percaya, jika Sakura tidak akan mengkhianatinya.

"Sasuke- _kun._."

Sasuke langsung mengecup kening Sakura kemudian melangkah memberikan ruang bagi Usui dan Sakura.

Sebelum itu Sasuke sempat melirik pada Sai dan Ino agar mengikutinya.

•

•

*

•

•

"Usui.. Kenapa kau-?"

"Kembalilah padaku, Sakura!"

 **-T.B.C-**

 **A/N : _Gomenassai_ padahal ide awalnya gak gini, tapi karena sempat WB dan baru nulis, jadinya ide awal berterbangan trus menguap deh dan munculnya ide ini ;( Maafkan kalau ceritanya jadi GaJe dan ngebosenin yaa *Lipat tangan plus puppy eyes no jutsu***

 **Terimakasih yaa utk yang mau nyempetin baca dan review, juga para silent readers. Semoga chap ini masih ada yang niat baca. :)**

 **Balas review**

 **@Kiyoi-chan : Wahh syukurlah kalau kamu suka dengan cerita ini, Aku juga suka banget sama SasuSaku dan Usui lho hehe.. terimakasih ya udah baca dan review.**

 **@Bad Cherry99 : Nih ini udh next chap lho Huahahaa belum tau karakter Usui Takumi dari Kaichou wa Maid Sama ya? Boleh deh searching di Google-Sama dulu, baca manga dan anime nya juga, dijamin gak akan nyesal deh hehe *rekomendasi* Usui ini gak kalah cakepnya sama Sasuke, bahkan jauh lebih manis dan romantis. Pokoknya impian kaum hawa bgt deh.**

 **Thanks ya udh baca dan review**

 **Akhir kata... " RnR pleaseeee!! "**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Kenapa kau melindungiku? Kau bisa saja terluka." Ujar seorang gadis muda pada pemuda bersurai pirang di hadapannya._ _Mata emerald gadis itu kemudian tertuju pada lima orang bandit yang tampak tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dekat kakinya._

" _Hm, aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin ku lakukan. Melindungi seseorang yang berharga bagiku." Jawab pemuda itu sembari tersenyum tipis. Senyuman itu membuat wajah rupawannya semakin menawan, sehingga gadis pink itu pun merona._ _"A-apa maksudmu, Usui?"_ _Pemuda itu lalu menatapnya intens, semakin mempersempit jarak keduanya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup dengan jantung yang nyaris melompat keluar._

 _Deru nafas pemuda itu menyapu puncak kepalanya, kemudian sedikit merunduk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya._

 _'K_ _enapa gadis ini begitu mungil dihadapanku?' Bathinnya._

.

 **Im** **Yours**

 **Disclaimer**

 **@ Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **@ Maid Sama by** **Hiro Fujiwara**

 **Romance, Friendship, AU**

 **T**

 **Typo, OOC, Garing**

 **-Happy Reading-**

 **-FlashBack Dimulai 9 tahun yang lalu-**

"Hei, ku bilang tunggu!" Usui menarik dan mencengkeram lengan Sakura namun tidak terlalu erat, karena dirinya tidak ingin melukai gadis itu, cukup untuk menghentikan langkahnya saja.

"Ck, lepaskan aku!" Sakura cemberut, menatap Usui dengan mata menyipit.

"Begini caramu berterimakasih pada orang yang sudah menolongmu dari para preman itu, hn?" Kata Usui dengan sarkastik

"Aku bahkan tidak memintamu untuk menolongku." Jawab Sakura dengan nada angkuh. Usui dibuat ternganga takjub.

"Tapi, kalau sebegitu inginnya kau dengan ucapan terimakasihku, baiklah-" Sakura lalu _berojigi_ masih dengan sebelah tangannya dalam genggaman Usui, "-Terimakasih atas bantuan dan pertolonganmu Usui Takumi - _San_. "

Usui hanya diam, menatap lekat dengan matanya yang memicing ke arah gadis muda bersurai _soft pink_ itu. Wajah Usui terlihat datar, tidak menunjukan kepuasan walaupun Sakura sudah mengucapkan terimakasih.

Ah, tentu saja karena bukan itu yang dia inginkan. Usui bukanlah pemuda angkuh yang sekedar menginginkan nama sebagai pahlawan atau apalah itu. Yang dia harapkan hanyalah senyum manis dan sikap lembut yang biasanya selalu menjadi khas seorang Haruno Sakura, tapi entah mengapa selama enam bulan menjadi teman sekelas Usui merasa Sakura selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

"Sekarang ku mohon lepaskan tanganku dan biarkan aku pergi, Usui!" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk karena Usui masih saja memandangi dan mencekal tangannya.

Ah, dan satu hal lagi yang segera disadari oleh Usui bahwa selama ini Sakura selalu menghindari untuk bertatapan dengannya lebih dari 2 detik.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku, hn?" Suara berat Usui terdengar serak, Sakura meliriknya sekilas dan Usui bisa menangkap rona merah pada kedua pipi gadis itu.

Usui maju selangkah membuat Sakura refleks melangkah mundur, tangannya yang tadi mencekal lengan Sakura kini berubah tempat menuju pundak gadis itu, mendorongnya lembut sehingga Sakura ikut terdorong mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh sebuah tembok bangunan kosong di belakangnya.

Sakura tampak panik, "M-mau apa, kau?"

Usui hanya menyeringai tipis, semakin mencongdongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura, tangan kanannya menekan tangan kiri Sakura yang terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya bertumpu pada tembok di belakang Sakura, mengurung tubuhnya yang terlihat mungil dalam kungkungan Usui Takumi yang postur tubuhnya tinggi menjulang.

"Haruno Sakura," Suara rendah Usui beserta hembusan nafasnya menerpa permukaan wajah Sakura, membuatnya semakin merona.

' _Oh tidak, dia terlalu dekat. Ku harap dia tidak mendengar detak jantungku yang menggila.'_

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?"

"A-aku tidak menghindarimu. Aku hanya-eh, aku hanya tidak punya urusan untuk dekat-dekat denganmu."

"Kau tidak pernah mau menatapku. Apa kau malu?" Usui menyeringai menggoda, wajah Sakura semakin merona dengan debaran jantung seperti sedang berlari estafet, apalagi wajah Usui kian semakin dekat dan dengan senyuman jahilnya seperti itu, terlihat sangat tampan.

"Heh, kenapa aku harus malu!" Sakura mati-matian menahan debaran di dadanya, mengabaikan rasa malunya gadis itu melotot membalas tatapan Usui, "Aku hanya tidak ingin menatap wajah sok tampanmu itu, terlihat sangat menyebalkan."

Sebelah alis Usui terangkat mendengarnya, "Sok tampan katamu, eh?"

Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat sembari menahan napas, karena Usui semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Cukup! K-kau terlalu dekat." Sakura mencicit dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas mencoba mendorong dada Usui menjauh.

"Wajahmu memerah dan aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar gemuruh seperti guntur dari dadamu."

"Hmmpphh-"

Sakura berjengit kesal melihat Usui menatapnya puas sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Usui _no BAKA!!!_ " Sakura mendorong tubuh Usui sekuat tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"Hahahhahaaa~Hahahhahaaa~" Sakura dibuat ternganga oleh tingkah menyebalkan Usui yang kini seenaknya menertawakannya seolah dirinya adalah seorang badut lucu.

"Tsk, kau menyebalkan. Aku membencimu, Usui Takumi!!!" Sakura menghentakan kakinya kesal lalu berputar dan melangkah cepat dengan hentakan kasar, wajahnya merah padam karena malu dan kesal, namun sesungguhnya ada lagi perasaan lainnya yang sejak tadi-ah bahkan sejak enam bulan yang lalu-semenjak bertemu dengan Usui-selalu disembunyikannya. Rona merah dipipinya bukan hanya karena marah atau malu ditertawakan oleh Usui barusan, namun rona merah itu seolah sedang memberi tahu isi hati seorang Haruno Sakura yang sesungguhnya. Perasaan yang ditutupnya rapat-rapat dan menjadi rahasia pribadinya.

Perasaan berdebar aneh seolah sedang naik roller coaster ketika bertemu pandang dengan Usui, ada gejolak aneh di dadanya ketika Usui tersenyum padanya, dan seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang sedang menggelitiki rongga dalam dadanya saat Usui menyentuhnya seperti tadi. Sakura terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya, dan sebagai gantinya dia malah jadi bersikap dingin pada Usui.

' _Dasar menyebalkan.'_ Rutuk Sakura dalam hati, masih dengan hentakan kesal di setiap langkahnya, namun ketika langkah kelima lagi-lagi dirinya ditarik paksa oleh sebuah lengan kekar dengan cukup kuat. Tubuh Sakura terhuyung, dahinya lalu membentur sesuatu yang bidang, dan refleks hidungnya mengendus aroma musk yang khas milik seseorang.

"Usui-" Suara Sakura tercekat, sambil menengadah demi membalas tatapan teduh sang emerald di hadapannya.

"Dan aku menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura." Kata Usui dengan suara serak. Tatapan keduanya terkunci, tak ada yang berniat untuk mengalihkan sang emerald, Usui dengan tatapan intensnya sementara Sakura yang seketika tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan tatapan lembutnya yang seolah tersihir oleh pesona Usui. Perasaan mereka berduapun seakan saling terhubung satu sama lain.

"Besok. Aku menunggu jawabanmu besok. Jika kau membalas perasaanku, maka temui aku di tempat ini sepulang sekolah."

Sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Sakura, dengan jahil Usui mengecup kening gadis itu, sukses membuat sang Haruno membeku dengan mata melebar dan pipi merona.

"Hahaha.. Sampai bertemu besok, Sakura." Tersungging senyum manis menggoda ketika pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut melangkahkan kakinya dan menjauh.

~ **Sakura POV~**

Ada apa denganku?

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku jadi ingin tersenyum seperti ini?

Ah, jantungku masih saja berdebar-debar, kenapa senyuman dan tatapan si bodoh menyebalkan itu sampai sekarang masih saja terbayang?

 _Kamisama,_ aku sepertinya-

 _"Dan aku menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura."_

 _"Besok. Aku menunggu jawabanmu besok. Jika kau membalas perasaanku, maka temui aku di tempat ini sepulang sekolah."_

-Hmmppph, apa tadi dia sedang menyatakan cinta padaku?

Dia, si Usui Takumi itu juga menyukaiku?

Eh, **juga**?

Itu artinya aku,

Aku..

.

*

.

Usui Takumi mengerling jam tangannya dengan gelisah, berulang kali menengok ke arah kiri jalan dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Sambil menyandar di sebuah tembok bangunan yang sudah tak terpakai, dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah tidak lagi terkancing di bagian atasnya. Rambutnya berantakan dipermainkan oleh angin yang sejak tadi bertiup dengan kencang, menyapukan hawa dingin menusuk hingga ke tulangnya.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan." Gumamnya sembari menatap ke arah langit yang diselimuti awan hitam tebal.

Menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan perasaan tidak sabar dan juga gelisah yang berhasil menghempaskan sebagian dari rasa percaya dirinya.

Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan sampai saat ini seseorang yang ditunggunya belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda keberadaanya.

"Cih, apa ini artinya dia menolakku?" Raut wajahnya jelas terlihat kecewa dengan hembusan nafas berat, sedetik kemudian rintik air dari gumpalan awan hitam di atasnya jatuh mengenai pipi kirinya.

.

*

.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. S-sialan, aku telat." Haruno Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga yang dimilikinya, menyelip diantara kerumunan warga dan beberapa kali tanpa sengaja menubruk orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Eh maaf tuan, aku tidak sengaja." Ujarnya dengan mimik wajah menyesal saat tidak sengaja menubruk seorang bapak sehingga keranjang berisi buah apel di tangannya terjatuh dan menggelinding di jalanan. Cekatan Sakura langsung membantu memungut apel-apel itu lalu memasukannya kembali ke dalam keranjang.

"Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf, Tuan." Sembari membungkukan badannya, lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari bapak itu, Sakura kembali berlari dengan gerakan yang lebih hati-hati agar tidak menabrak.

"Ah, gara-gara si Ino memintaku menemaninya bertemu Anko-Sensei, aku jadi terlambat kan dan harus ikut mendengarkan ceramahannya pula. Tsk, mimpi apa sih aku semalam bisa sesial ini, padahal ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku." Wajah Sakura memerah, karena lelah dan juga efek perasaannya yang menjadi cemas.

Sakura menengadah ke atas, ketika merasakan setetes air mengenai kepalanya.

"Sial, sekarang malah hujan." Sakura merutuk, namun tidak berniat untuk berteduh, tetap berlari dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

Nafas Sakura semakin tersengal, dadanya mulai terasa sesak namun gadis itu tetap berlari.

'Sedikit lagi, di balik bangunan itu. Dia, menungguku disana.' Bathin Sakura

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.." Deru nafas memburu Sakura ketika gadis itu berhenti berlari, mematung di tempatnya dengan wajah kecewa. Hujan mulai jatuh membasahi bumi, membuat rambut pink nya menjadi lepek.

"Tidak mungkin," Setetes liquid langsung membasahi pipi gadis itu ketika tidak mendapati siapapun di sekitarnya. Kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan dari seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Hiks," Sakura menangis. "Aku terlambat, dan dia meninggalkanku."

 **pluk**

Sakura terkesiap ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kepala dan pundaknya, menguarkan aroma musk yang selalu disukainya.

Sakura menoleh, mendapati Usui Takumi sedang tersenyum manis di sampingnya.

"Usui-"

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan pernah." Ujarnya serak.

Sakura terpana dengan mata berkaca-kaca, aroma Usui yang menguar dari jaket yang kini membungkus kepalanya membuat Sakura semakin merasa lega karena dia yakin kalau Usui yang ada di sampingnya adalah nyata, bukan khayalan. Dan kalimat pemuda itu tadi benar-benar manis membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Usui, aku juga menyukaimu." Ujar Sakura dengan suara teredam dalam pelukan Usui.

Keduanya tersenyum bahagia, menikmati indahnya cinta pertama di masa remaja.

 **~Dua Tahun Kemudian~**

"Hei, Sakura! Ku bilang aku tidak menyukainya."

"Aku tahu. Tapi dia terus saja menatapmu dengan mata penuh cinta. Dia juga memeluk lenganmu tadi. Ck, menyebalkan."

Mulut mungil Sakura mengerucut, di sampingnya Usui terlihat frustasi namun terus membujuknya.

"Sakura _-Chan,_ tapi tadi kau lihat sendiri 'kan saat Usui langsung menepis tangan gadis itu." Kata Naruto mencoba ikut menjelaskan.

"Yah, memang benar. Tapi tetap saja aku sebal."

"Itu karena kau cemburu." Usui tersenyum jahil yang lalu dihadiai pelototan mata dari kekasihnya itu.

Usui mengerling Naruto memberi isyarat untuk meninggalkan mereka agar berdua saja, Naruto tersenyum menggoda dan tentu saja paham dengan situasinya, lalu pria bersurai pirang jabrik itu pun meninggalkan Usui dan Sakura berduaan di dalam kelas, berjaga-jaga di depan agar tidak ada orang lain yang masuk dan mengintip.

"Untuk apa kau cemburu, sementara kau tahu aku hanya menyukaimu." Usui memeluk Sakura dari belakang, namun gadis itu menepisnya dengan kasar.

Usui menghela napas. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana agar kau percaya?"

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli lagi padamu." Gerutu Sakura yang masih emosi. Usui menaikan sebelah alisnya, tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Sakura yang tertekuk dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Sebal." Tambahnya lagi.

Usui berjalan mendekat, mencoba meraih tangan Sakura namun lagi-lagi Sakura menolak sambil melotot tajam.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Tanganmu itu tadi di peluk oleh dia 'kan."

Raut dan mimik kecemburuan Sakura tak lagi dapat disembunyikan olehnya, Usui hanya bisa menghela napas, namun saat Sakura berjalan melewatinya dengan cepat Usui menarik tangan gadis itu, mendorongnya ke tembok lalu menguncinya disana, Sakura terlihat marah dan bersiap dengam segala makiannya, namun Usui lebih cepat tanggap dengan membungam mulut gadis itu dengan bibirnya.

"Hmmp-" Sakura mengerang dengan mata melotot, Usui mencoba menenangkan dengan memberikan sentuhan yang lebih lembut, berhasil membuat Sakura berhenti berontak. Sepertinya mulai menikmati ciuman kekasihnya. Ah, ciuman pertama mereka.

Sakura merona, begitu pun Usui.

Usui melepas ciuman lembutnya sambil menatap lekat wajah kekasih tercintanya.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura." Ujarnya dengan suara serak.

Sakura menatapnya malu-malu, dadanya masih bergemuruh dan wajahnya menghangat.

"Aku-"

 **Cup**

Lagi, Usui mengecupnya cepat dan membuat Sakura tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Jangan ragukan aku lagi, ku mohon." Usui memelas, Sakura harus menahan napas saat itu juga. Sedetik kemudian menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

 **~End of Flash Back~**

"Sasuke!" Ino berdiri di hadapan tunangan sahabatnya itu, menatap pria kaku di hadapannya. Ino sempat terkejut ketika melihat tatapan Sasuke yang sendu.

"Kenapa kau biarkan Usui menemui Sakura? Bagaimana kalau Sakura berhasil dibujuk olehnya?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Pria itu meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju tempatnya memarkir mobil.

"Sasuke! Aku belum selesai berbicara." Dengan gemas Ino menarik tangan Sasuke, sehingga pria itu berhenti dan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kembalilah dan bawa Sakura pergi!"

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak bisa',eh?"

"Pria pirang itu berhak mendapatkan kesempatan sekali lagi untuk berjuang."

"Apa??" Ino beserta Sai yang baru saja sampai disamping isterinya langsung menganga.

"Kau membiarkan calon istrimu berduaan bersama mantan kekasihnya? Bahkan kau membebaskan mereka jika mereka memutuskan untuk kembali? Hah, apa kau sedang mabuk Uchiha Sasuke?" Nafas Ino tersengal oleh emosinya sendiri. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

Selang beberapa detik, Sasuke lantas menyeluk saku celananya mengambil selembar foto yang lalu di berikannya pada Ino.

Ino dan Sai memperhatikan foto itu, Sai tampak terkejut sedangkan Ino memucat.

"Ini?"

"Aku menemukannya di laci meja Sakura. Aku tidak tahu ini foto kapan. Berengsek, aku benci mengakuinya. Aku cemburu, tentu saja. Tapi, Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, termasuk kedatangan Usui ke rumahnya kemarin. Aku tidak tahu harus mencurigai mereka atau tidak. Tapi, aku ingin Sakura bahagia. Hanya itu saja." Dengan senyum pahit Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, membanting pintunya dengan kencang.

Ino dan Sai terdiam saling memandang dan menilik ke selembar foto di tangannya.

*

*

"Apa katamu?"

"Kembalilah padaku, Sakura. Sampai saat ini aku masih mencintaimu."

Sakura terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca, di hadapannya Usui masih menolak untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti itu, Usui? Sementara kau tahu sendiri 'kan, aku sudah bertunangan."

"Apa bedanya denganku yang dulu?" Sakura terdiam, "Aku juga sudah bertunangan, hari pernikahan kami sudah ditentukan. Tapi, aku melakukan segala cara untuk selalu menundanya, dan akhirnya berhasil membatalkannya. Kau tahu karena apa? Karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan wanita lain. Aku tidak bisa menikahi wanita yang tidak aku cintai." Lanjut Usui dengan tegas, Sakura membeku dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipi putihnya. Usui menatapnya lekat, menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kebahagiaan kita saling terhubung."

"Aku tidak bisa." Isak Sakura, sambil menarik tangannya perlahan dari genggaman Usui. Usui terkesiap, merasakan jantungnya seperti ditarik paksa dari tempatnya. Sakit. Sesak.

"Apa maksudmu-"

"Aku sudah memilih Sasuke-Kun, aku sudah menerima lamarannya. Dan dia adalah pria yang membuatku bisa melupakan luka hatiku di hari itu. Hiks, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengkhianatinya, Usui? Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu." Sakura semakin terisak, terlihat ringkih dengan tubuh berguncang karena tangis.

Usui ingin menyentuhnya, namun ragu ketika menyadari mata wanita yang dicintainya itu menatapnya penuh luka.

Yah, luka yang diberikan oleh dirinya sendiri. Mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat Usui menyadari bahwa penderitaan mereka berawal karena dirinya yang lemah, dulu tidak bisa menjaga dan melindungi kekasihnya, sehingga kekasihnya harus menderita.

"Saku-"

"Tolong biarkan aku menjalani hidupku yang baru bersama Sasuke-Kun." Sela Sakura membuat Usui tertohok, air mata gadis itu masih terus mengalir jatuh membasahi pipinya, menciptakan rasa sakit untuk Usui.

Sasuke merenung sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di setir mobil, hari ini foto prewedd keduanya, harusnya berjalan lancar karena Sasuke berhasil terhindar dari urusan kantor dan telefon dari _cliennya_. Namun, rupanya hal yang lebih besar harus menunda semua rencana yang sudah terjadwal.

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari mulutnya, dadanya dijejali perasaan nyeri yang membuatnya sesak dan gelisah.

Mata onyxnya menatap sendu sebuah foto di balik dompetnya, sosok manis wanita bersurai pink yang sangat dicintainya.

"Sakura~" Lirihnya seperti sedang kesakitan.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Seketika Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya ketika suara itu masuk dalam indra pendengarannya.

"Sakura," Sasuke bergegas membuka pintu mobilnya, tanpa sadar pria itu menitikan air mata, tampak berkilau ketika terkena bias cahaya matahari.

"apa kau kembali padaku, Sakura?" Lirih Sasuke, Sakura mengulum senyumnya walau matanya pun masih basah. Wanita itu tidak menjawab, namun segera berlari dan masuk dalam pelukan pria di hadapannya itu, mengendus aroma cemara yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, menyesapnya dengan puas lalu berjinjit mengecup pipi Sasuke yang basah, Sakura tersenyum kecil, lalu mengusap air mata dipipi Sasuke dengan hidungnya.

" _Baka!_ Aku bahkan tidak pernah pergi darimu, Sasuke-Kun." Kata Sakura manja membuat Sasuke tersenyum lega, pria itu kemudian mengecup kening Sakura dengan lembut lalu turun dan menyentuhkan bibir tipisnya ke puncak hidung wanita bersurai pink itu, Sakura memejamkan matanya, mengundang Sasuke untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya, mengecup sepasang bibir mungil berlipstik merah milik Sakura, menyesapnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, keduanya mengerang. Sakura meremas helaian raven kekasihnya ketika lidah Sasuke menggodanya di dalam.

"Hah~" Keduanya mendesah dengan wajah merona. Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura, lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajah wanita itu di dada bidangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura."

"Im yours, Sasuke-Kun."

Sakura tersenyum nyaman dalam pelukan Sasuke saat merasakan puncak kepalanya dikecup lembut oleh sang kekasih.

Beberapa meter dari tempat Sasuke dan Sakura saling membagi pelukan mesra, tampak seorang pria berdiri terpaku dengan senyum pahit di wajahnya.

" _Sayonara,_ Sakura."


End file.
